


An Accidentally Kept Secret

by Babystiles



Category: Charmed (TV 1998)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, I made all this shit up, Magic Reader, Magical Artifacts, Reader Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:20:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23554432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babystiles/pseuds/Babystiles
Summary: The reader meets the sisters when Leo has to bring her to the manor to heal her. Afterwards, she keeps running into Chris, until they find out that she's half demon. Little do they know, she's dealing with demon problems of her own
Relationships: Chris Halliwell/Reader
Kudos: 15





	1. A.k.a grumpy

Water dripped from her lashes like droplets leaking from a faucet. Her veins sizzled like a fire had been lit inside of them and she can't feel her body anymore. God she was tired. Her vision was blurred and dancing with pretty purples and yellows that swayed and twinkled in every direction.

Then, just as she felt like every last drop had been drained from her existence, it stopped, and everything went black.

* * *

Lights. More lights. They were dancing beyond her closed eyes, twinkling like fairy lights. Yellow and orange sparks of pristine beauty.

Y/n awoke with a gasp, the lights fading and transforming into a bright glow that was emanating from a pair of hands that were unfamiliar to her. 

"Who are you?" Her voice was raspy and her throat tight.

"My name is Leo, can you tell me yours?" The lights stopped, a dull ache filling the entirety of Y/n's body.

"Y/n," she pushed herself up, taking in her surroundings. She was sitting on an old couch, the white, floral decorated cushions soft beneath her aching body. "Where the hell am I?" She asked, pushing frizzy strands of still-damp hair out of her face. She swept all of her hair up her neck, smoothing it along the top of her head and twirling it all into a bun.

"You're in the Halliwell manor. I would have healed you in the alley but there were still demons around and you were barely hanging on," Leo said, his eyes staring down at her with a softness she wasn't used to. She squirmed a bit under their warmth, sliding her feet off of the couch and onto the floor to gather more of her bearings.

"Great, go out to get a damn sandwich and end up in the charmed ones living room. I'm guessing your the white-lighter?" She asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"No, that would be me." Y/n's eyes travel beyond Leo and land upon a man a few years older than herself but looking younger than the man who had just healed her. He was leaning against the frame of the living room entrance, his arms crossed over his chest and his eyebrows drawn down with a cautionary expression. "And you are..." the words came out almost judgmentally, making Y/n's shoulders rise.

"Covered in dry sweat and dirt, so if you'll excuse me, I'll be on my way," Y/n stood up, her black jacket shifting uncomfortably against her skin. She looked up at Leo, the man smiling softly at her. "Thank you for helping me, I really do appreciate it," she said, nodding her head with a half smile.

"Leo!" Y/n's attention strayed to the entrance of the living room as three women walked in. She can't lie, of course she was a bit starstruck. The charmed ones were legendary. Even if you were the highest level ranking demon out there, you would still pale in comparison to the charmed ones. 

"What's wrong?" Leo turned towards them, his feet spread and his shoulders squared like he was ready for anything to be thrown at him. Y/n stood slightly behind him, her eyes flicking between all five people in the room, her magic tingling for her to just get out of there.

"Well we vanquished those stupid little parasite demons, but once we did, more stupid little demons came swarming at us trying to get this thing," one of the women held up a ring. Y/n's eyes narrow on the ring, the band thick and the color a pure gold. It was intricately designed with spirals of black that looked like billowing smoke and a blood red diamond in the middle of it.

"It is pretty, looks just about my size too," the woman beside the one with the ring took it and held it over her finger, ready to slide it on.

"No! Ring," Y/n held her hand out, the ring gone from the woman's fingers and appearing in Y/n's hand. 

"Okay, who is this?" One of the women asked, pointing at Y/n with raised eyebrows.

"Oh, this is Y/n," Leo moved a bit to the side, revealing her completely. "I found her a little down from where you guys were fighting the other parasites. She was being drained but there were too many there so I brought her here," he explained.

"Good thing he did too, otherwise this one," Y/n pointed to the woman in the middle, "would have tried to kill all of you," she said, holding up the ring. "This is Alexa's ring. Named after the dark witch who cursed it in the 14th century."

"Right, she was infuriated because her lover slept with her sister, who was adamantly good even though they came from a famously evil family," the white lighter still leaning against the doorframe said.

"Right," Y/n furrowed her eyebrows, "except it was her cousin and that 'lover' was that cousins fiancé," the women all snickered as their white lighter flushed. "Alexa casted a love spell on him but it wore off mid-intercourse and he was so enraged that he nearly killed her, which is why she created the ring. It was meant to flip the morality of whoever wore it. So those that you'd normally as loved ones or friends would become enemies," she explained. 

"Oh," the one that had almost put the ring on said, "well that wouldn't have been good," she chuckled innocently. "So thanks for that. I'm Paige," she stepped forward with her hand out. Y/n shook it and politely smiled, not offering her name because Leo had already said it.

"I'm Phoebe," the one who had originally been holding the ring introduced herself with a sweet wave.

"Piper," the last one introduced.

"And the white lighter?" Y/n asked, gesturing to the other man in the room.

"That would be Chris. Don't worry about him, he's a grumpy little thing," phoebe pinched the white lighters cheek as she walked past him and out of the living room.

"I am not grumpy. I am mission oriented," Chris yelled after her.

"A.k.a grumpy," she yelled from a different room. Chris rolled his eyes as he looked back at Y/n, his eyes taking her in from head to toe. She shifted uncomfortably under his gaze, clearing her throat to regain everyone's attention.

"Anyways, This has been lovely but I really need a shower," she handed the ring to Leo and gave them all a salut. "It was really nice meeting you all, thanks for not leaving me to die," she started for the door without waiting for any kind of goodbye, closing the manor door with a soft click. She shimmered out as soon as the door closed, her surroundings vanishing.

The outside of the Halliwell manor was replaced with her bedroom, her dog running up to jump on her thighs before she was even fully solid. 

"Woah, hello to you too Dragon," she greeted, scratching at his ears. He barked at her, rubbing his snout against her stomach. Y/n chuckled, gently pushing him down so she could walk to the bathroom. The black leather jacketwrapped around her was torn at the sleeve, her lips pursing in dissatisfaction as she poked her finger through the tear.

"Damn" she cursed, throwing it on the sink. Looking up at the mirror she saw just how much damage was done. Her arms were covered in bruises and cuts that had been healed thanks to Leo. She's almost lucky that the parasite demon had almost killed her, otherwise Leo wouldn't have healed her and Callies attack would have actually done her in. 

Taking off her tank top revealed a deep gash at her side that stretched from the side of her torso all the way to above her belly button. It was only half healed, no longer gushing with blood but still throbbing and exposed. She sighs at it but pushes it away for now, kicking off her shoes and socks then stepping out of her pants.

Her cuts sting under the spray of the water, but the warmth of it soothes the aching in her muscles and makes her sigh. Dirt and blood seep out of her hair, sliding along the white porcelain tub and down the drain.

Nothing had really set in until now. Her mind is too active to slow down and process until she's alone and everything is quiet. With the water running at a constant, steady pace, and the flow of it being the only sound in the bathroom, there's nothing to do but process the day. She was standing face to face with the charmed ones. Her pulse is rising just thinking about it. It's like growing up reading a fairytale then meeting the fairytale characters. She can't say it was as glamorous as that however, they were ordinary people with the exception of their extraordinary powers. She could see the worry lines on pipers face, and the exhaustion on Phoebe's, and the flickering confusion on Paige's. Realizing that extraordinary people have flaws is like realizing that your parents are sometimes as scared of the dark as you are.

Y/n's mind switched to Leo and the kindness in his face. It was a baseline emotion that he didn't seem to be aware of. She could feel it inside of him, the protectiveness and the kindness that dictates his decisions. He was there, waiting and ready to help, to heal. She had never met someone with such softness in their eyes who would still get their hands dirty to help someone.

Her thoughts jump to Chris. Her skin heats up thinking about the way she corrected him, how someone like her could have more knowledge than the white lighter for the charmed ones. It gave her a bit of an ego boost, but the tingling in her skin didn't result from confidence. 

Shaking it off, Y/n finished her shower and stepped out. She wrapped her hair in a cotton tee shirt and gently towel dried her body. She pulled a first aid kit out from under the sink and opens it on the counter. She tears a pack of alcohol swabs open with her tears and a sharp hiss escapes her mouth as she runs it along the edges of her wound. She covers it with a large white bandage, making sure it's securebefore pulling a tee shirt from her laundry basket. Y/n didn't bother with anything else other than underwear, exhaustion creeping up on her once she turned off the bathroom light. She fell into her unmade bed with no grace, burying herself unceremoniously beneath the covers and closing her eyes, letting sleep lull her unconscious.


	2. What if I am?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little run in with Chris. Just a bit of lead up fluff

"You know, white lighters are supposed to be sneaky when they spy," Y/n smirked, looking into the isle across from the one she was in. She smiled as Chris rounded the corner, rolling his eyes as he approached her.

"I was not spying on you, I happened to be here and I noticed you walking around," he shrugged, fiddling with the medicines on the shelf in front of him.

"I caught your eye? Chris I'm flattered," Y/n pressed her hand to her chest teasingly.

"Mm, you wish," he deadpanned. "I'm just making sure you're not up to no good," he said.

"And if I am?" Y/n licked her lips, looking Chris up and down. He pulled his lip between his teeth and stared at her for a second.

"I was just curious about you since you're visit to the house was a little suspicious," Chris said.

"How was it suspicious?" Y/n chuckled. "Leo's the one who brought me there, you're the one who made it a big deal Mr. Grumpy pants," she said as she walked around him and further down the isle.

"Yeah, because it's my job to protect the sisters and you were a potential threat," Chris said as he followed her into the next isle. An old woman gave them a curious look as she walked past, causing Y/n to snicker.

"Keep your voice down, you're scaring the old ladies," she teased. "Just admit that you think I'm pretty and we can all move along with our days," Y/n smiled, leaning against a shelf of candy to face Chris. He studied her for a second with narrowed eyes before turning around.

"I have to go get diapers for Wyatt," he said as he started out of the isle.

"See you around Mr. Grumpy pants," she called after him with a smile. She shook her head as she turned back towards her shopping list, her cheeks heated and that smile still playing on her face.


	3. Dance with me

"If I keep running into you I'm going to think that you're following me," Y/n shouted over the music as she sat down next to Chris at the bar. He looked over at her confused for a second before he saw who she was and his face went lax.

"This is Piper's club, should I be worried that you're following me?" He asked, turning slightly towards her, a bottle of beer in his hand.

"Do you want me to be following you?" She asked with a quirk of her eyebrows. Chris chuckled, shaking his head.

"Can I buy you a drink?" He asked.

"I wouldn't be opposed to a beer," She said, smiling. Chris nodded, ordering one from the man behind the bar. The bottle was cold and the perspiration dripped down Y/n's hand once she was holding it.

"What are you doing sitting all alone?" Y/n asked, leaning into him so he could hear her over the band playing. Chris allowed the closeness, speaking close to her ear.

"I was waiting to talk to Piper about a demon problem," he answered. Y/n rolled her eyes, taking a swig of her beer before leaning back in.

"Do you ever take a break from demon problems?" She asked.

"It's my job to be-"

"So that's a no," Y/n cut him off with a laugh. She took a few chugs of her beer before setting it on the bar and jumping up from her seat.

"Come dance with me," she said, taking his hands and pulling.

"No, I have a demon problem to deal with," He said, trying to pull his hands away. Y/n gripped harder, tilting her head stubbornly.

"The world isn't going to fall apart if you take one night off Chris," She said, pulling him towards her. "Come dance with me for a little while. Then you can go chase demons until your blue in the face," she said, tugging him further onto the dance floor. Chris looked hesitantly behind him, then studying Y/n's warmly smiling face before relenting. He allowed her to guide his movements for a few moments, their hands linked as she swayed her hips and bobbed her head. He let go of the demons and the magic for a few hours, dancing with her until the band finished their set and it was only the club music playing. He danced with her until he couldn't remember why he came in the first place, only that his hands were on her hips and she smelled like lavender and whiskey. He didn't kiss her. No, that would have been too dangerous for himself, so he left her with a kiss to the cheek and teasing smile that she was normally wearing. He left her with butterflies swarming her stomach and blazing cheeks that made her smile like an idiot.


	4. Breakfast for dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris hijacks y/n’s dinner. Still fluff, plot coming soon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No offense if you like ketchup :)

Y/n sighed as she slide into a booth at her favorite restaurant. The place was small, the environment warm and cozy. The lights above the table casted a soft glow on each table, creating an almost intimate atmosphere beneath them.

Tina walked up to her table and have her a half smile.

"What do you want?" She asked. Her dyed purple hair was pulled up in a neat ponytail, he caramel skin glowing softly under the lights. 

"Pancakes," Y/n said, leaning back against the booth cushion.

"It's 12am Y/n, you don't want dinner?" Tina asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Tina, I've been coming here for two years, have I ever ordered food at the appropriate time of day? Chocolate chip pancakes, bacon, hash browns, and orange juice please," Y/n waved Tina off, earning a smack to the back of the head. Y/n chuckled as the older woman walked away. Y/n winced as she shifted in the booth, her hand going down to her side. The gash beneath her shirt was still healing, protected by bandaging but still throbbing.

"You know what's good here?" Y/n looked up, a smile playing at the corners of her lips as Chris stood before he table. Y/n gestured to the booth space across from her. Chris slid into the booth, sliding his coat off of his shoulders, leaving him in a dark blue long sleeve.

"If you're a normal person and looking for dinner I'd say the burger and fries, I however am getting pancakes," Y/n smiled.

"Hmm, pancakes do sound sound, maybe I'll just steal yours," he teased.

"You touch my pancakes and I will kill you Chris Halliwell, I will cast a spell to turn you into a pancake, then I will eat you," Y/n said, picking up her spoon and pointing it at the man.

"Oh, kinky," he smirked, his eyes squinting. Y/n rolled her eyes, dropping the spoon.

"Not that I don't enjoy your company Mr. Grumpy pants," Chris rolled his eyes, "but what are you doing here?"

"I was walking past from the store down the street," Chris paused, holding up the CVS bag that she hadn't noticed, "I saw you and I wanted to talk to you," Chris shrugged, putting his bag down and laying his arms on the table.

"That's it? You saw me and you just had to chat?" She asked, smirking softly.

"Yup," Chris smiled. Y/n hummed, looking down at the table, pulling her lip between her teeth as she blushed.

"I see we have company now?" Tina walked up to the table with Y/n's plate and cup, setting it down in front of the girl. "Can I get you something to eat?" She asked, looking down at Chris. 

"I will take what she's having, please," he said, smiling politely at Tina.

"You got it," Tina nodded, turning back to the kitchen.

"Copy cat," Y/n mumbled.

"Really?" Chris laughed. "I can't win with you," he shook his head.

"Nope," Y/n smiled as she popped a forkful of hash downs into her mouth. Chris smirked as he threw his hand out and snatched one of her bacon strips, taking a bite out of it before she even realized what was going on. Her eyes went wide and she cried out through her hash browns. 

"You monster!" She cried, throwing her spoon at him. Chris laughed as he caught it, eating the rest of the bacon strip. "I can't believe you just did that. I don't think we'll ever recover from this," Y/n shook her head.

"I'll give you all of my bacon, will that make it better?" Chris asked, nudging her foot with his beneath the table. Y/n thought for a moment before nodding.

"That'll be acceptable," she said, making Chris smile as he rolled his eyes.

Tina brought his food out only a few minutes later, sliding him his plate and sending Y/n a wink. Chris relinquished his bacon immediately, bowing sarcastically and earning a kick to the shin that made him laugh. Y/n gasped when he picked up the ketchup and poured some over his hash browns.

"Ketchup? First a bacon stealer, now a ketchup user? I don't even know who you are, Halliwell," Y/n cringed, holding her hand to her chest dramatically.

"Hey, I don't judge you for eating breakfast for dinner do I? No, I join you. And this is the treatment I get for being so accepting," Chris tsks, shaking his head. Y/n purses her lips in momentary thought.

"Fine, I will forget about the ketchup since your royal grumpiness has been so gracious," she bows sarcastically, earning her own kick to the shin.

"I am not grumpy," Chris mumbles as he breaks up his pancake.

"You're so very grumpy," Y/n smiled. Chris rolled his eyes.

"Just eat your breakfast," he said, fighting a smile. Y/n nudged his foot under the table, sharing a soft smile before looking down at her food.


	5. Tag Along

"I said I didn't want ketchup, Aaron!" Y/n rolled her eyes, holding up her burger, still in the wrapper and the aforementioned ketchup peeking out over the bun. 

"It's not on my ticket," the chef shrugged, not looking up from what he was doing. 

"Well then Tina forgot to write it down, whoever it was, someone ruined my breakfast," Y/n snipped, tossing her burger back down in her basket and picking up a fry. 

"Why are you even eating a burger for breakfast?" Tina asked, flicking a piece of purple hair over a soft caramel shoulder. Y/n rolled her eyes, popping her fry into her mouth. 

"Why are you questioning my breakfast choices?" she retorted. 

"Because it's 6 am and you're eating a burger and fries," Tina said. 

"Hey, stranger things have happened," Y/n shrugged, "and I am not eating a burger because mine has been ruined," she gestured down to the ketchup infested burger with a grimace. Before Tina could respond the ground shook, glasses and plates clinking together, chairs squeaking against the floor and the lights above the tables swinging. Y/n's coke was rippling inside of the red glass that was vibrating on her table. The shake only lasted a few seconds, but it made everyone's heads turn. 

"What the hell was that?" Tina asked as Y/n's eyes trailed over to the door, a red glow beside the building catching her attention. 

"An earthquake," Y/n smiled small, "remember those stranger things?" she winked as she stood up. "Thanks for the breakfast," she threw a few bills on the table and saluted the two restaurant workers before starting for the door. She pushed through, the chilly air hitting her skin hard and making her shiver as she rounded the building. There was a man standing with his hands out at his sides, fireballs ignited in his palms and aimed at a woman holding a pendent hanging down around her neck 

"A girl can't eat in peace?" Y/n asked, throwing her arms up. The man's head wiped around to her, his eyes narrowed fiercely. The man smirked, bringing one hand up and throwing the fireball in Y/n's direction. With a flick of her hand, the fireball smashed into the restaurant wall and dissipated. The man threw another one, this one getting burned out in midair with a short blast of wind. He didn't get a chance to throw another before he was being thrown back, his body connected hard with the dumpster. Y/n stood before him and threw an energy ball at him, watching him scream and flail before his body perished into nothing but a small scorch mark. She turned back to the woman, who flinched back and clutched her necklace harder. 

"I'm not going to hurt you," she assured, "are you okay?" Before the woman could answer someone was orbing into the alley. Y/n hummed, crossing her arms as Piper, Chris, and Paige stepped forward hurriedly. They looked around for a second then stopped, flicking their eyes between the woman and Y/n. 

"Fancy running into you again," Y/n smiled, gesturing to the woman with a sweep of her hands. 

"Nancy, are you okay?" Piper went running up to the woman, clutching her shoulders and checking her over for injuries. 

"Yeah, I'm alright thanks to her," the woman, Nancy, pointed to Y/n, who had no other choice but to sarcastically curtsy. 

"And what were you doing here?" Chris asked, crossing her arms over his chest, valiantly hiding his smirk

"Well I was trying to eat breakfast, but I had to come and save Nancy," Y/n gestured to the woman. Chris narrowed his eyes in an unimpressed manner. 

"It's a good thing you were here otherwise I would have been dead and Nicoli would have gotten the pendant," Nancy said, patting the ruby red pendant around her neck. 

"Well we need to get you back to the manor before he sends another goon after you," Paige said, gesturing for Nancy.

"Can I tag along? I'm kinda bored," Y/n frowned. 

"No," Chris said at the same time that Piper said, "Yes."

"No? Why no? She's helped so far and we're kind of stuck right now," Piper said, shrugging her shoulders. 

"Yeah, a fresh perspective can't hurt," Paige added. 

"Yeah, come on big guy, I'm a fresh pair of eyes and given the last time you gave them information, you were a little bit off. So who knows?" Chris stared at her as she walked closer. "Come on, get to orbing." Piper, Paige, and Nancy all gathered around them, snickering softly and holding each other in some way. Y/n placed her hand on Chris' elbow, giving him a cheeky smile before they started teleporting. 

The surroundings of the alley transformed into an attic, pretty neatly organized around a few pieces of furniture. 

"Hey Y/n," she looked over and smiled as Leo waved at her from a small table with a map and a scrying crystal placed on it. 

"Hi Leo," She smiled warmly, giving him a wave in return. She felt Chris' arm move, realizing that she hadn't let him go yet and dropping her hand. 

"So what are we after?" Y/n clapped her hands together and walked over to where piper was hovering over the book of shadows. 

"Nicoli," she pointed to a picture of a dark haired man, his chin covered in stubble and his eyes drawn dramatically evil. Y/n hummed, nodding her head. 

"Upper level demon, been around for a couple hundred years, I'm guessing he's after the pendant?" She asked. Nancy nodded, showing Y/n the ruby red pendant. 

"It's been in my family for generations, it holds the powers of my entire family lineage," she said.

"Who is your family?" Y/n asked, "if I may ask," she added politely. 

"I belong to the Wickers, my name is Nancy wicker," she said. 

"Mm, the Wickers," Y/n nodded. "I'm assuming that's the pendant that Octavia Wicker created to trap the demon Kinara?" She asked. 

"Yes," Nancy's forehead creased, "how did you know that?" She asked. 

"I've met a lot of wise people," Y/n shrugged. "Octavia forced the pendant from a rare jewel found in the underworld. Connecting it to a plate of enchanted silver and combined with her magic it was almost inevitable that it would become one of the most powerful pendants ever created. Kinara never stood a chance, she was trapped the moment Octavia thought of it. If a powerful enough demon were to get a hold of the pendant he could unleash every demon who has ever been trapped inside of it, and he could reverse the magic to trap witches instead," Y/n explained. 

"See? This is why we brought her," Paige smiled, smacking Chris' arm. He rolled his eyes, shrugging his shoulders. 

"Well how are we supposed to vanquish Nicoli then? There's no vanquishing potion in the book," he said. 

"You don't have to vanquish him, you just have to get close enough to trap him inside of the pendant," Y/n said. 

"That's our other problem," piper said. "He's been thinking of this for years, and in those years he's gotten another witch to create something of a shield for the pendant, even if we got close enough it wouldn't work," she explained. 

"Damn," Y/n cursed. 

"Any other bright ideas?" Chris asked, smirking down at her. She rolled her eyes, ignoring him for the time being as she thought. 

"Actually yes. There's this amulet, I've heard of it but I've never seen it myself. It has the same power as glamouring, as long as the real item is beside it, with a spell it can take the shape of the item. If Nancy wears the fake amulet we'll have him distracted enough to take his shield pendant then trap him," Y/n suggested. Everyone looks at each other curiously, leaving the room hung in suspense for a moment. 

"I mean, that could work in theory," Piper nodded. 

"But you said you've never seen the pendant," Chris said. "This is a goose chase, we should focus on creating a vanquishing potion," he crossed his arms. 

"I have a general idea about where it could be, if I leave now I could have it within the next thirty minutes," Y/n retorted. 

"This might be the best route, there's no promise that a vanquishing potion would work anyways," Paige said. 

"Why don't Paige and Piper work on the potion while Y/n goes to get it and if she can't then at least we have the potion as a backup," Leo suggested, raising his hands. 

"Fine," Chris relented, "Thirty minutes," he said, his eyes narrowed down at the girl. She sent him a teasing wink and a mock salute before starting out of the attic. She closed the door, then shimmered out of the manor.


	6. You Win Some, You Lose Some

Y/n was no stranger to the underworld. When she was five she had lost herself in the endless caves and tunnels, dragging her fingertips along the coarse rocks and sparking energy against them. Her father would gather her in his arms and teach her everything he could with the time that they had together. She remembers him talking about the pendant, and the story he told of a scare princess desperately needing to replace her fathers crown before she was arrested for stealing. Despite the blood ties, her father told her that stealing from your own was punishable to the extreme. So she came down and recruited the help of a high level demon for the price of her soul once she died. The demon crafted the pendant and the princess was spared, the pendant disguised as a royal crown was lost once the king fell and ended up bouncing around a few demons before disappearing. Her father had heard that a witch hid it so it wouldn't be used to evil, but that was just a rumor. 

Y/n shimmered into a relatively uncharted section of the underworld, scanning her surrounding quickly and shielding herself in the shadows. She took cautious steps forward, keeping herself close to the walls of the cave. A sharp scream echoed through the tunnel, the hairs on the back of Y/n's neck raising with the cry. 

"Pendant of princess Emily Gee show your path to me," the spell was half-assed, Y/n knew that, but it did the job. A dull green trail appeared on the floor before her. "That'll do," she whispered to herself as she followed the green trail. It led her deeper and deeper into the caves, weaving her through corridors and snaking around through parts of the underworld she had never gone. She was sidetracked a few times with demons questioning where she was going and what she was doing but she cunningly talked her way around it. 

The trail led her into a smaller cave, stopped in the middle of the floor. She kneeled down at the end of the trail and held her hands above the ground. Her magic tingled inside of her as the ground split apart, breaking and cracking until the pendant was revealed. She picked it up with gentle fingers, sweeping dirt off of it and carefully tucking it into her pocket. She moved the rocks back into place before standing up, sweeping dirt off of her knees. 

Her body was thrown back against the rocks as she was about to shimmer, her back connecting harshly with the solid earth.

"Think you can creep around without me knowing?" Y/n rolled her eyes, grunting as she pushed herself up from the ground. Callie laughed darkly, a fire ball forming in her hand. Y/n's opened her hands, energy balls igniting in her palms. 

"You dropped everything to come looking for me Cal? I'm touched," Y/n scrunched her nose in faux affection. Two demons stood behind Callie like puppies waiting for a command. Callie scoffed, throwing a fireball that Y/n easily deflected. Callie threw herself forward, launching at Y/n with a growl. Y/n snaked around her, narrowly missing a fireball from one of the demon puppies. She fired an energy ball and hit one, vanquishing him easily. Callie launched at her again, but Y/n shimmered away before she could reach her. 

Y/n stumbled once she was safely outside of the Halliwell manor, hidden behind the banister. She sighed as she walked up to the door, ringing the doorbell. 

"You're right on time, Chris was about to write you off as dead," Phoebe said as she ushered Y/n inside with a roll of her eyes. She led Y/n back up to the attic where Piper, Paige, Leo, and Nancy were hovering over a cauldron. 

"I come bearing gifts," Y/n smiled, pulling the pendant from her pocket. 

"I can feel the 'i told you so' dying on Chris' tongue," Paige said, taking the pendant and carrying it over to Nancy. Chris rolled his eyes, dropping down onto the couch and crossing his arms like a scolded child. 

"It's alright big guy, you win some, you lose some," Y/n nudged his foot as she walked past him to help Nancy with the glamour spell.


	7. Betraying Her Own

Finding Nicoli wasn't hard. As soon as they set up in Nancy's apartment and left her in a room alone with the fake pendant, he was shimmering his way in. Nancy held onto the fake pendant as though it was the real one, acting scared and protective as Nicoli advanced on her. 

"I'm not leaving this time without that pendant," he hissed, backing her into a corner. 

"Please, stop," she cried. As soon as the words left her lips, Nicoli reached out and snatched the pendant from her neck, Nancy letting out a believable cry once it snapped off of her neck. Nicoli chuckled darkly, placing Nancy's fake one over the one on his neck. 

"Hey!" Piper came out of her hiding place and snapped her hands, aiming a blast at him. Nicoli jumped out of the way, throwing a fireball at her that she narrowly missed. 

"Pendant," Paige called, Nancy's fake one appearing in her hand. Y/n could see the scene unraveling very terribly from her hiding place. Nicoli threw a fireball at Paige, her calling it and sending it back at him. Nicoli threw another one, but this time, it hit her. Paige fell with a hard smack against the wall. 

"Paige!" Piper screamed, eyes wide. 

"Dammit," Y/n cursed, leaving her hiding place and facing Nicoli as Piper ran to Paige. 

"Y/n?" Her name fell questioningly from his lips, fireballs dying in his palms. 

"Hi Nic," she greeted, an energy ball forming in her own hands. 

"Wow, betraying your own, your father would be so disappointed," Nicoli shook his head, a fireball forming in his hands. 

"You have no idea who my father was or what he would think of me," Y/n seethed, throwing her energy ball and dodging his. She threw her hands out and sent him flying back against the wall, holding him there with one hand out. She flicked her hand and the shield pendant went flying off of his neck. She threw only one energy ball, aimed right at his chest, and he went up in flames. He screamed once before he exploded, sinking then disappearing into the floor. 

"Leo!" Piper yelled, holding Paige closely. Y/n ran over to held, but she was pushed back by Phoebe. 

"You stay back," she warned. Y/n stumbled back, losing her breath as Leo orbed in, immediately focusing on Paige. Chris was standing near Nancy, his eyes trained on Y/n, his mouth curled down and his eyebrows furrowed. 

"Why the hell are you on a first name basis with an upper-level demon, and why didn't you tell us that you are one?" Piper asked, her face red as she stood before Y/n angrily. 

"Wait what?" Leo asked, standing up once he was done healing Paige. 

"Oh yeah," Piper scoffed, "Nicoli knew who Y/n was and he said something about her father being disappointed because she was 'betraying her own'," Piper quoted venomously. 

"Care to share?" Phoebe asked, crossing her arms over her chest as she stood beside Piper. Everyone's eyes were on her now, making her pulse race and her face heat up. 

"I'm half demon," she said softly, "my father was a demon and my mother was a witch. I was raised up here by my mother but I spent some time down there with my father. They weren't together but I spent a lot of time with both of them because I could shimmer whenever I wanted to. I got both of their powers, but it's mostly witch that runs through me and I reside 100% with good," Y/n explained. 

"That's why I can't sense that you're a demon, you're not evil," Leo said thoughtfully. 

"Yes," Y/n nodded. 

"Why didn't you tell us?" Phoebe asked. 

"I didn't even think to tell you, I'd call myself a witch before I'd call myself a demon. I'm so sorry if you feel like I was deceiving you, I'd completely understand if you never want to see me again, I just... I've been on my own so long it felt good doing magic with other people. I'm so sorry," Y/n felt tears welling in the corner of her eyes, her throat going tight. Her eyes flicked over to Chris, his already trained on her. Her words felt mostly directed towards him, how she could have told him at the store, or the club, or the restaurant, or any other time that he decided to pop in and spend time with her. She didn't know what to expect when he found out and all she could see was the deep confused crease in his forehead and the downward pull of his lips. 

"I think it'd be best if you just go," Piper said, her voice still sharp. Y/n looked between all of them, Paige barely sitting up in the corner, Nancy looking uncomfortable and confused, Leo and his kind face still leaking sympathy, and the sisters all looking wary and still somewhat angry. 

Y/n shimmered away after nodding softly. She landed in her bedroom, the tears finally falling. 

But before she could fall into her bed, she was hit with a fireball. She went flying against her bedroom wall, choking on a scream as she fell to her bed, her shoulder burning. She coughed as she fell off of her bed, hitting the floor with a grunt. Callie stomped her way over, crouching down over her and placing a blade at her neck. 

"I'm going to get that dagger. If I have to torture it out of you, that's just a bonus," She smirked, pressing the blade harder against Y/n's throat. 

"Hey Y/n I-" Y/n gasped when she heard Chris' voice, Callie's head whipping up. "What the hell!" Chris rushed forward, but Callie grabbed Y/n's arm and shimmered. Y/n sighed as they landed in the underworld, her body crashing to the ground. Y/n rolled out of under Callie, pushing herself up and throwing her hands out, forcing everyone back. Callie recovered quickly, throwing the blade. It plunged deep into Y/n's shoulder, pulling a scream out of her as she stumbled back against a table, clutching it for support. Callie sauntered up to her, gripping the blade and shoving it deeper, forcing tears from Y/n's eyes. 

"Don't move too much, baby, it'll only make the poison worse," Callie smiled wickedly, twisting the blade just enough to make Y/n scream. "Now, where is that dagger?"


End file.
